


Peafowl Fantasy

by Valmariel



Category: HoloID, Hololive, Hololive ID, Hololive ID 2nd Generation, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmariel/pseuds/Valmariel
Summary: Calamity follows a certain Royal Princess to another universe, and threatens to swallow it all.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Peafowl Fantasy

At first she only remembered that it was a starless night.

Her head was ringing, and then she felt pain, sharp like a thousand needles stabbed her all over her skin at the same time. Her memories were hazy still, and she choked everytime she tried to breathe, coughing up sticky red liquid when she did so. She laid down motionless except for her eyelids, blinking slowly to see whatever made her lay down on a cold, hard gravel. Her torquise eyes were gleaming despite her difficulty to see, but after a while she saw two familiar faces that put a smile on her face.

"REINE! REINE!" The red-haired girl screams were too loud even when the Peafowl Princess was barely awake. Ollie's pale but warm hand was caressing her right cheek, giving her comfort. "No, NOT LIKE THIS!"

"Oh my goodness, Reine..." Another girl in golden and black dress landed slowly on her left side, gently took her friend's delicate but motionless hand. Her purple eyes began to fill with tears, which Reine never saw before. "Reine, it's us... Are you still with us?"

"O-Ollie... A-Anya" The princess called out her friends' name, which gave her enough comfort to ignore the pain. "Where is it... Where's... the Void?"

The Void. The Harbinger of the Universe. The Great Calamity. It is a being with many names. With it come the end of an era and the universe, or so the legend says in one of Reine's codex that she recalled from her royal library back at her own kingdom. It is also said the the Royal Prince or Princesses are the only one blessed with the power to stop it from destroying everything in the universe, so that the world may be reborn for a new era.

Reine could not predict that the Void would follow her, the last Royal Princess alive, to another universe and tried to swallow it whole too. Now that she was defeated, this universe would be gone forever.

She began to cry at that thought. Reine loved this world. She made a lot of friends, something that she can't do while she was trapped within her obligation as the Peafowl Princess. She can let out her unique laugh, something the she used to be self-conscious about, because Ollie and Anya loved that quirk about her.

She does not want this world to be only memories.

"Hey, Reine..." Ollie spoke softly.

"...Where's Ollie and what did you do to her?" Reine smirked.

Ollie and Anya laughed, yet the zombie girl shed a warm tear into Reine's face. "Remember how you made me alive again?"

"...Because I landed on your grave when I arrived to this universe?"

"It means that half of your life is within me."

Ollie's body began to glow bright green, and the light gently flowed into Reine's body. Her wounds began to heal slowly, and the pale hand on her cheek began to feel slightly colder.

"No, Ollie, STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"I'm re-returning it... t-to you." Ollie began to stutter. "When you're done... p-please visit... m-my grave, O-okay?"

Ollie smiled sadly.

Then her eyes closed. Her body slumped lifeless on her right side. The glowing green light was gone.

"Why..." Reine sobbed, slowly grabbed Ollie's lifeless body and hugged her tightly. "I can't do this... I cannot..."

"Yes, you can, Reine." Anya said with a reassuring tone. "Do you also remember why I'm here?"

"...Y-you, you accidentally came here with me because of my failed magic experiment." Reine put her best friend gently on her back, and then turned around to face Anya. The brown-haired girl looks determined.

"I'm a Keris, one of the Royalty's strongest artifact." Anya grabbed both of Reine's hand, and Anya began to glow a warm golden light, shining like the sun. "I will return into my weapon form and become a catalyst of your magic."

"No... NOT YOU TOO!" Reine screamed, and she embraced her best friend tightly. "I don't know how to make you human again, so please!"

"I really enjoy being a human, my Lady." Anya spoke while holding back tears and hugged her back. "And moreover, I'm really glad I became your friend."

Anya's body became smaller and smaller, and what's left of her was an ornate knife, with obsidian-colored blade furnished with gold ornaments, floating in front of Reine.

The Royal Princess of Peafowl cried silently while looking at the sky. Tears did not stop her from seeing the black mass of tendrils gnawing at the night sky.

And then she shouts.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

The Keris in her hands shines a bright white light, piercing the night sky and turned the night into day.

But at what cost?

* * *

Reine gasped and quickly sat up on her bed.

She quickly gazed at the digital clock on her desk, 02:45 A.M.

Then she realized that on her right side there was Ollie, snoring softly and laying in the same bed with her bun undone.

On her left side there was Anya, hugging her pillow while facing her.

They were having a sleepover party.

Reine shed a single tear and sighed with relief. It was all a bad, bad dream.

She hugged both of her precious friends close, and they returned the gesture. Reine quickly returned to deep sleep.

Reine's monitor turned on. It shows a white text over black background.

HOLOLIVE ALTERNATIVE

PROTOTYPE CODE: PAVO#0000

SIMULATION SUCCESS

SENDING DATA...100%

DONE

SHUTTING DOWN

The monitor turned off.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to let this out before I forgot. If anybody knows how to submit fanfics to Reine for her to read it, please comment or send me a message with the info. Thanks for reading!


End file.
